Fear of the dark
by Romeo3791
Summary: As we all know Bob, or scared Bob, was a victim of the Angels. His voice was used by those who have no voice and the Doctor was mad. He said that his fear would keep him alive but he died afraid, in pain and alone. But what if the Angels didn't kill him but kept him alive to use his voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello Uhhhhh hey. Sorry have an update recently I've just had the stress of GCSEs like beating me to death so yeah sorry but hey I'm back again I know I have a few other stories that I've started and haven't finished but I have a bad habit of doing that I probably will get back to them eventually so fear not. Anyway this is a fanfiction about Doctor Who because Doctor Who is amazing. If I was you and I'm not you but I suggest that if you haven't already read the description of the fan fiction because it is going to say what the story is all about and I can't be bothered to write it all again. We don't much about Bob. Like basically nothing. See you on the flip side.**

Name: Bob Jones

Age:19

Background: He grew up in a home with his mother and farther. They both didn't like him at all and claimed that he ruined their lives when he was born as they used to go out and have fun. Bob joined the church when he was 16. He got the keep his name as it was already sacred.


	2. Afraid, in pain and alone

**Hello, hello ummm hey so this is the first part of the story. I'm writing this in my phone so this may take a while but have no fear it will be updated. So when I first saw Bob in The time of the Angels I just fell in love with his character. He is just so innocent and doesn't know what to do. He didn't deserve to just die like that and it made me really sad. So yeah Bob is still alive in this and did not have his neck broken but was just knocked out. The Angels stole his voice and used it to make the doctor mad which deffo worked. This starts from Bob's PoV. See you on the flip side.**

Bob's PoV

Where am I? The last thing I remember is...Oh god. Where is it, it was there, it took Christian and Angelo. They are dead aren't they. Not them, they where my friends, my only friends . The other clerics just thought I was weird and useless, always getting into trouble they say; I never meant to into trouble but trouble would always used to find me no matter what I did.

I remember their reactions when they found out that I was on the mission. They said that I would just mess it up and get everyone else in trouble but Christian and Angelo stood up for me. They said that they where all rookies once and that they shouldn't pick on me just because I am different. Now they are gone. The others where right, I'm just a disaster waiting to happen.

Something is covering my eyes, it feels like fabric, a cloth even. Lifting my hands up to my face I notice that something is missing. Where is my helmet! I remove my hands and pat myself down to see if anything else is missing My jacket and my boots there gone. That means I only have my field jacket, trousers and socks on.

I can suddenly feel the cold biting at my skin;I didn't realise it was this cold before. What's going on? Okay don't panic. The last thing I remember is the face of the Angel. It hit me, why didn't it kill me it had the chance so why keep me alive. Not that I'm not happy to be alive but I don't think that they suddenly became good all of a sudden and changed their ways.

Remember what the doctor said, my fear will keep me alive but...I'm scared . I'm really terrified. Anything could happen to me they could kill me in half a second. I'm going to be okay, I'm going to be okay. The doctor will find me. I'll be okay, but I'm alone.

I can't help a chocked sob escape my chapped, dry lips as the realisation that I am all alone hits me with full force. Wait what was that noise. It sounded like stone moving quickly across the floor. The Angel is made of stone. Oh god I'm going to die. I don't want to die. My thoughts are cut short when a stone hand grabs my wrist.

"Be quite human." That voice sounded like it has never been used but it was not aloud, only in my head. Is that the voice of an angel? The grip on my wrist tightens so much that I can feel a red hot liquid make is way down my wrist. I let out a small whimper as the pressure increases to a unbearable point.

My wrist is thrown back to me with tremendous force. I clutch my arm to me chest like a drowning man to a life jacket and pull my legs up towards me instead of their previous position on the floor. "Pathetic human." It says as it moves away from me to where ever it was before. My wrist feels like it is being stabbed by a dull knife over and over again.

I can feel tears make their way down my dirty face onto the cold, hard floor. The doctor will find me. I have to believe that or I will never get out of here. Where ever here is. Why dose the Angel want me? I am more than scared Bob now.

Doctor PoV

I take my eyes away from console to check up on my Pond. She's is asleep on the chair. She is safe. The Angels are gone they can't hurt her. They can't hurt anyone anymore.

I can't save them all. I couldn't save the Clerics or Bob. My scared Bob. I failed him. I told him that his fear would keep him alive but he died afraid, in pain and alone. I should have saved him. He was so young. He could have grown up to have a family,wife and kids. Instead he died by the hands of the stone cold killers. Alone and afraid. (See what I did there, okay I'll stop now)

I have a feeling. I'm not sure if it is good or bad but it is a feeling. I saw something in that kid. He could've done great things. I think I'll look him up and see what my scared Bob did in his too short life. I take my eyes away from Amy and look at the type in Cleric Bob on the keyboard in front of me. As I don't know his last name I'll just have to go with Cleric Bob.

I looked at the screen and saw him. My scared Bob. I looked at his photo and smiled at him. He looked so young. So innocent. His light blue eyes shine with youth and hope, his dark; wavy brown hair fell in front of his eyes as he smiled back at me. Then it hit me. He couldn't be older then 20 he was still a child. I looked over his profile only to see that I was correct I looked at the date of his birth and then of the mission only to see that he was only 19.

I continue to look over the information only to see that his parents didn't care about him like they should have. How could they not care for him. He was a good kid. Wait there is not deceased date on here. That only happens if there date of death is not a fixed point in time. "What you looking at Doc?" I thought amy was asleep when did she wake up? "Wait isn't he Bob? He was killed by that Angels before they..." I tore my eyes away from the screen to look at her. She just couldn't say it. Couldn't say that they killed him and reanimated a copy of his consciousness to talk to us. Wait how did I not notice this before, I should have seen this. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I repeated with shame and anger in my voice.

"What, doctor what's stupid?!" Amy said to me shocked at my outburst. I'm so sorry my scared Bob what I did was unforgivable. "Impossible, it's impossible. I'm so stupid. Amy you can not take someones voice without them being alive, and I checked his record and his deceased date is blank." Amy looked at me confused eyes for a second then it was hit with realisation. Amy knew what a blank deceased date meant.

"He's still alive."


	3. Help me doctor

**Hello, hello ummmm hey so this is part 2 of my story. Yeah I'm not good a writing so don't shoot me of my grammar gets horrible. Yeah so on with the story. i'm also doing a story on Wattpad my name on what pad is the blue Angel (don't judge Tia Johnson was already taken) See you on the flip side.**

Bob's PoV

I don't know how long I've been here the only thing I do know is that I'm so cold. I can feel my teeth chattering together inside of my dry mouth. Leaning with my back against what I think is a wall, I hugged my knees to my chest with my good arm. I have my over arm resting between my chest and my legs.

My wrist was on fire and there was nothing that I could do about it. I could feel myself shaking as the intense cold ripped though my thin clothes. I figured out why I have a blindfolded wrapped tightly around my eyes, the Angel could only move if no one is watching ,at least that's what Bishops told us, it must have put this over my eyes so that it could move around without me seeing.

I have to believe that the doctor will find me or I will truly be alone. Alone, I don't want to be alone again. I'm scared of being alone. I wonder if the doctor is even looking for me, all that anyone ever told me was that I not important. That I don't matter. The doctor is so important, he would still look for me right?

Oh no. I hear it again, the noise of stone on stone. It's back, not again. Please, leave me alone. "Pathetic human." It's voice is like nails on board. Somethings grabs me by my hair and pulls me up so my feet can't touch the ground. Grabbing the Angels hand with both of mine to lesson some of the pain that is making its way through my head I ask the question that has been plaguing my mind for hours.

"Wh..what do you want with me." I say unable to keep the stutter out of my voice. If even possible the grip on my hair tightens which causes me to let out a small whimper of pain. "We want the revenge." Who is we? There is only one Angel right? Why do they want the revenge?

"Wh...whose we?" I reply in hope to get some answers to what is going on. "Foolish human, there are many of us." Say what now! Bishop told us there was only one Angel. Just as it said this I was flying through the air into the wall behind me.

The impact of the wall knocked all of the air out of my lungs, I swear I heard something snap because of the sheer force of the Angel. I curled up into a ball on the floor. My ribs hurt so much that breathing felt like a extreme task. Help me doctor.

Doctor PoV

I typed in the date and location that River gave me before hand. "Wait he's alive, how is that possible doctor he told us that the Angel killed him?" I turn my face away from the screen to my Amy Pond. She looked so confused but I couldn't blame her I was quite confused myself. Why would the Angels keep him alive? It's just not in their nature to take prisoners.

"I don't know Amy, weeping angels have never been known in the whole of history to take prisoners but if they have then they have got a plan. I let him down once I am not going to do that again." I said as a matter of fact. I was going to save my scared Bob no matter what it took.

"Doctor all the Angels fell into the crack. They never existed." This was true as far as we know all the Angels had fallen into the crack in time. "Alright let's think about this, the Angels fell into the crack but they are smart so if they didn't kill Bob then they must have knocked him out; kept him alive.

If they kept him alive they would need someone to watch him so let's say they left a few Angels behind on the maze of the dead." Why would they keep him alive? That's just the question I can't answer.

"Let's get going then, we have to save Bob." Oh my Amy Pond. Brave Amy Pond. Don't worry Bob we are coming to get you.


	4. Why me

**Hello, hello ummm hey we made it to part 3 it's going pretty well guys so far. No one has come after me with a chainsaw just yet saying how bad my grammar is so this is going great guys. Anyway sorry if I'm slow at updating I'm doing this on my phone so yeah. Please enjoy and don't kill me cos of my grammar and spelling pls. See you on the flip side.**

Bobs PoV

Why me? Why did they keep me alive when they could have just killed me like they did with Christian and Angelo at least they're at peace and not freezing to death in a cave with a possible broken ribs and wrist. The Angel said that it wanted revenge.

So why take me, if they where planning to kill me to make everyone else sorry for whatever they did to the Angels it wouldn't work. No on cares about me. They would be happy that I'm gone. I wouldn't be able to cause anymore problems.

Either this cave is getting colder or I'm getting colder and I'm going to go with the second one. I haven't moved since my last encounter with the Angel. I did try but it hurt to much. My ribs feel like they have taken a brutal beating and my wrist is on fire. My head isn't any better, I must have knocked it pretty hard when I was thrown to the wall because it feels like a group of Judoon decided to use it as a football and I'm pretty shore it is bleeding. Maybe if I just lay here long enough the pain will go away.

No one is coming for me. I'm going to die here afraid, in pain and alone. It's true that I am afraid. I'm afraid that the Angels will come back and hurt me more. Afraid that the doctor forgets about me.

Afraid that that pretty women he was with get's hurt. I don't want to die. I'm scared of death. Of pain. Of being alone. Bitter tears make their way across my cold, dirty and bloodied face. I don't want to die alone.

Okay it's time to be brave for once in my life. I need to try and get out of here. The Angels can't move if I see them so the first thing I need to do is get the stupid blindfold off of my eyes but this will involve me getting up.

Be brave Bob, this is going to hurt but you have to be brave. As I move my head off the floor throbbing pains drums my head. I lift my good hand over my mouth to stop myself crying out in pain.

It's okay Bob, you'll be fine. I remove my hand away from my mouth to help me sit up. Using what little strength I had I managed to pull myself up into the sitting position. Right okay I knew I could do it. Okay now I just gotta get this blindfold off.

Slowly I lift my undamaged hand to my blindfold and start to pull it off of my head with the little energy I had. It was off. I open my eyes but I can see only a little I need to let my eyes adjust. Opening and closing my eyes several more time I realise that I can only very little but it is better then seeing nothing at all.

Right, I've sat up and got the stupid blindfold off, I just have to stand up now then try and find my way out of this dark, damp cave. About five minutes later I find my self on my own two feet leaning heavily against the cold wall behind me. That could have been worse. The cold is still extremely bitter as it steals the small amount of heat I have on my body.

What concerns me the most, apart from my numerous injures, is that the Angels are no where to be seen. They should have come back by now. Where are they? As if by perfect timing, my eyes locate a shadow. This shadow however has the outline of the Angel.

Oh god...please just don't notice me but it is too late as I hear a loud noise coming from the opposite direction of the cave which causes me to turn my back onto the shadow.

Wait...you are never meant to turn u back in a Angel as it moves as fast as lighting. As fast as my head allows me I turn by gaze back to the shadow only to come face to face with a vicious snarl. Moving as far back into the wall of the cave I remembered that you never look into the eyes of a Angel. Good thing I'm not.

I don't know how much longer I can stare at it, my eyes are begging to water at the lack of blinking. Earlier on it said that there was many Angels. Oh god. Just as this thought passed through my head I felt two fierce hands grab my shoulders which caused me to cry out in surprise.

Looking to my side I could see two Angels holding the top of my arms in a tight grip so that I could not escape. I can feel myself shaking in there grip, not from the cold but from fear of what they are going to do to me.

"Stupid human thinks he can escape us, we will have to teach you a lesson then." It says to me in a mocking voice. What is it going to do too me. It could hurt me in ways that I couldn't imaging. One of the Angels that had a firm grip on my arms grabbed the back of my neck with its other arm, forcing my head and eyes up the the ceiling of the cave, I should have been watching it instead of watching the one in front of me.

Before I could prepare myself for the unbearable pain that is to come, the Angel that stood over me brought its razor sharp claws above my head and swiped them over my face leavening behind four deep gashes. The top one from my left eyebrow to my right cheek bone; another from the corner of my left eye to just underneath my right cheek bone, another from my left cheek bone to the right hand side of my chin and the last from the left check to just underneath to just under the right hand side of my chin.

I screamed in pain I curled in on my self, as much as the Angels holding me up would allow, I could feel blood pouring out of the wounds. Oh my god the pain is unbearable. Before I could recover the Angel produced another pice of fabric, or what I think is fabric, and wrapped tightly around my firmly shut eyes once more, covering the wounds over my eye lids.

"Try and escape again human and I will give you and fate worse then death." The Angels around me dropped me to the floor. I don't have the strength to move from where they drop me so when I hear that they have moved away I crawl over the to wall and tuck my legs into my chest and lay my head down onto my uninjured hand carefully avoiding the wounds on my face.

I'm never getting out of here. I'm going to die here. The cloth over my eyes becomes damp with salty tears, this causes the wounds on my face to sting as if being stabbed over and over again.

Why me?

Doctor PoV

The Tardis has landed. "Right that was not one of the worse landings I have had." Amy says in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood but it was pointless. I left him at the murderous hands of the Angels, he is only a child, younger than Amy. He doesn't deserve this. Amy must have seen my distress but I feel her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Doctor it's not your fault, you didn't know that he was alive." Her words are comforting but it did not hide the truth. "I told him that his fear would keep him alive but now the Angels have him and they will show no mercy." Amy turned me around from the console and pulled me into a warm hug. "Doctor we'll find him. They Angels won't kill him. They kept him alive for a reason they won't kill him."

This was true. They won't kill him but that's not what I'm afraid of what they may do to him. Angel don't know mercy and won't be afraid to hurt him to the point where he is close to death. He is only 19, younger then Amy, he's still a child and now he is at the hands of cold blooded killers who will show no mercy. I swear now that I will save him no matter what it takes.

Amy releases me from her hug and I smile at her thankfully. We make our way to the door of the Tardis and I silently hope that she took us to the right place. The Tardis my not take me the places I want but she always takes me where I need to be even if I don't know it yet.

I open up the door of the police box to see that we are at the entrance of the maze of the dead just before the caves start. The maze is of corse empty with no statues around but I am still determined to find my scared Bob.

"Doctor, he could be anywhere." Amy says to me with slights hesitation in her voice. "I know Amy but the Angels wouldn't have moved him far from the location that they knocked him out, we can just follow the rout that we took last time." I honestly don't know where they could have taken him but I have to have hope. Amy turns her gaze towards me and smiles. "Let's go and find scared Bob."


	5. Lost and found

**Hello, hello uhhhhhhh hey so yay we made it to part 4 I knew we could do it. So yeah Poor Bob right. He never gets a break and the doctor blames himself for Bob but maybe it will work out in this chapter right. Anyway on with the story. See you on the flip side.**

Doctor PoV

Okay we need to retrace our steps but is kind of hard when everything looks the same. Me and Amy have been wondering round this cave for the best part of 2 hours and I still surprised that Amy is still walking around and hasn't complained once.

"Doctor my feet hurt." She calls out to me from my side. Spoke too soon. "I know Amy but we he has to be around here somewhere. We just have too keep looking." I am struggling to believe that the Angels didn't move him to the other side of the maze myself but we just have to keep looking.

"Don't worry doctor, we will fin..."Amy stops talking mid sentence. I turn around to see what's the matter only too see her looking straight ahead. "Amy, what's the matter?" I ask her concern clear in my voice. She just turns her gaze to me with sorrow and pain in them. Now I am very concerned.

She just walks right past me and goes over the the nearest bolder on the floor. "Doctor." She bends down and picks up something but I can't see what is it as she stays kneeling down. "Amy, what is it." Walking over to her I see it as well.

A collection of Clerics uniform. One helmet, a pain of brown combat boots and a oversized, camouflaged jacket in a messy pile on the floor. Amy picks up the jacket and hold it close to her. "What did they do to him doctor? Why take his stuff?" She says to me in a quite and confused voice. Looking down at her I answer her question.

"I don't know Amy." Maybe they wanted him to be cold. Me and Amy both realised how cold it was here so I made Amy change into something more appropriate before we landed the Tardis. Why would they do this too him.

Amy looked at me and stood up still holding the oversized jacket and smiled a sweet smile. "Well I hold onto this until we find him." I turned my face towards her and smiled. She wrapped the large jacket into a smiler package and put it under her arm.

"Let's go raggedy man, we need to find ourself a Bob." We both continued our journey for about 20 minutes.

We searched until we found the entrance of a smaller cave. "Let's go." Amy said to me with a brave voice. As soon as we entered the cave we both hear shuffling on the far side of it. We acted instantly, knowing that it could be a killer Angel, and turned out torch lights to the location of the noise.

It was not a angel but a lone figure lying on the ground curled into a ball and clearly shaking. Bob. What did they do to him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Slowly I approached him only too see him cower in fear.

"Bob, it's me the doctor. I'm here to help." I said to him in a soft and comforting voice. "D-d-doc-doctor?" He asks me in broken weak voice. It brakes my hearts to hear it. I slowly walk over to him and kneel done to his level only to see that he is covered in dirt and blood.

He slowly he moves the arm he is using to cover up his face. Oh my god. I hear Amy gasp as I see four long wounds covering his face and a thick black cloth covering his eyes. Both of my hearts brake as it physically pains me to see what those monsters did to him.

I hear Amy walk over and crouch down next to us I turn my head to see that she has covers her mouth and has tears in her eyes. Bob flinches when he hears Amy. "Bob, it's me Amy I was with the doctor." She says to him in a soft voice.

"A-a-Amy." His voice is so weak and pained. Amy looks at me and can barely control her emotions. "What did they do to him doctor." I have no words in my head for once. I don't know what to say. Why would those things do this to him.

I remember the picture on his file on the Tardis. He looked so happy and filled of joy and hope. The Angels have took that away from him. All his hope and joy has been violently ripped away from him.

"Bob, I'm going to help you sit up then I'm going to take the blindfold of okay?" Amy say in a calm voice. Bob just softly nods his head as he looks like he has used up all of his energy saying those few words to us. Me and Amy gently place our hands on his arms which causes him to flinch away in fear.

Is he really that scared? Amy just told him that we where going to help him but he flinched in fear. Oh my scared Bob. What did they do to you to make so afraid.

We slowly pulled him up into the sitting position. I could feel him shaking in fear, pain or being cold. Maybe a mixture of all three. Once we carefully pulled him up Amy moved quickly next to him to let him lean on her shoulder for support.

She slowly ran her soft hand through him matted brown hair which seemed to calm him down as he leaned into her touch. She smiled softly at him. I slowly reached forward a undid the blind fold trying not to cause him anymore pain the he already was in.

Once the blindfold was off I could see the full extent of the wounds on his face. Four long deep wounds ran from one side of his face to the other. My heart ached just looking at him shake from fear.

Slowly he cracked open his eyes only to snap them shut again as if in fear that if he opened them again he would be alone. Amy continued to run her had through his hair as he leaned into her shoulder trying to escape from the outside world.

"It's okay Bob you can open your eyes." She said in a calm voice. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Once he could see again he looked up too me. "Y-y-you ca-came bac-back f-f-for me?" He said in a shaky weak voice. I looked at him and smiled. "Of corse I did. I couldn't leave my scared Bob behind." I see hope spread through his tired eyes as he give me a small weak smile.

Amy used her other hand to grab the discarded jacket on the floor next to her. She unwrapped in using her free hand. "Maybe you should put this on you so you don't get any colder hey." She said to Bob in a sweet voice. He turned his tired eyes towards her and have her a sweet smile and nodded.

Amy help him sit forward and slipped the large jacket over his thin shoulders. "Th-th-thank y-you A-A-Amy." He thanked in a weak voice. He leaned back on Amy's shoulder as she continued to stroke his hair.

I smiled at the pair of them. It looked as if thing where beginning to go right for him for a change.

I needed to check if he had any other injures. "Bob I need to check if you have any other injures okay." He looked up at me with a pain in his eyes and nodded. I'll start head to toe that way I probably won't miss anything. His face looks the worse. This needed to be treated but I couldn't do it here, the best I can do is try and get some of the blood off.

"I'm going to try and get some of the blood of off your face okay but it might hurt a little bit." I don't want to cause him more pain but this is the only way. He looked up at me and nodded. He began to shake slightly again as I took off my jacket.

Amy noticed this. "Hey, it's okay. Your going to be okay, I'll be here with you." She said to him while running her hand though his matted hair. He slowly nodded again. Using the inside of my jacket I began to wipe the fresh blood off his face. I could feel him wincing and flinching each time the cloth made contact with a wound.

As soon as I had finished his face looked slightly better as it did not have blood completely covering it. Okay so his face is not as bad as what it was to begin with so that better. Please say that he is not further injured I don't want to cause him pain.

The next thing that caught my eye was a nasty wound covering his wrist. It was covered in blood and badly bruised. My guess is that it would be broken. He must be in so much pain.

Amy trailed her eyes down to his wrist and winced just at the look of it. Once again using her free hand she took of her red scarf that she is wearing and gave it to me knowing what I was thinking.

I slowly lifted up his arm and used the scarf to make a sling to reduce the pain. Once this was completed I lowered his arm down onto his chest once more. I looked back at Bob only to see that he had fresh tears running down his face. The pain must be unbearable.

"It's okay it's over, your okay." Amy says to him as she runs her hand through his hair. Those monsters did this to him. He is just a child and he has gone through so much pain and torture.

His breathing is ragged and he is extremely pale. He is getting weaker. We need to get him out of here. "We have to get him out of here and back onto the Tardis for medical attention." I say to Amy in a soft voice.

"How doctor, he can't even sit up on his own without help. How are we going to get him to walk 2 1/2 hours back to the Tardis. He won't make it there alive." Amy suddenly realises her bad choice of words when Bob starts harshly shaking. "I-I'm go-going t-to d-d-die aren't I." He says in a hopeless and defeated tone.

"I give you my word that you will make it out of here alive Bob." I say to him as a matter of fact. He was so full of life and had so much hope in everything. What had the Angels done to him that he is willing to give up all hope that he will survive?

Amy gently pulled him into a warm embrace. And whispered "You will be okay, I promise." Using his good arm he hugs her back and buries his head into her shoulder. I smile at the pair of them. Good old Amy Pond.

But the question still remains. How do we all get out of here alive?


	6. Never again

**Hello, hello uhhhh hey again wow this is going great guys I am planning to keep writing whenever I get the chance but with the stress of GCSEs I might not post once a week but just hang in there I will update. So yeah so please leave a review and tell me what you think of it please. At least Bob is getting the help that he needs for once. And I was thinking of making this a Amy/Bob romance now but I want your opinions first. So tell me what you think. See you on the flip side.**

Amy PoV

I don't want to think on how we are going to get out of here in one piece. It's impossible. It's crazy but then again crazy is what I do now. As I was thinking, I could feel Bob lean into my shoulder and move a bit closer to me desperate for just a little bit of heat.

Oh Bob, what did the Angels do to you. I remove my hand from his tangled, matted hair and gently place it on his shoulder to give him some comfort. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for him. To be here all alone, not knowing if anyone was even looking for him.

My thoughts are cut short when his head starts to fall of my shoulder and onto my lap. I quickly catch him in time before his head impacts onto my legs. "Bob, hey what wrong." I quickly ask with concern laced into my voice.

Moving his head up I can see that he is extremely pale and is shaking. "Doctor, what's happening to him." As soon as I mention his name, the doctor rushes up to us and kneels down. He takes a quick scan of Bob using his sonic screwdriver.

He pulls the sonic away from Bob to examine the results, face falls from curios to a mixture of pain and guilt then turns to look back at Bob with remorse. "Amy, h-he's dying." I feel my heart plummet in my chest when he utters these words. No no no no no no not him. This can't be happening. We just found him.

"Wh-what, no no no no, doctor there has to be a way to save him?" Please, you must have a way doctor. I can't let him die. I turn my gaze back to Bob only to see that his eyes are open and looking straight into mine. I see pain, worry, sadness and most of all fear.

My mouth opens and closes in desperation of trying to find something comforting to say but I have nothing so I gently wrap my arms around him broken and bruised form and utter the words "You will be okay, I promise."

"The only way to save him is to get him to the Tardis med-bay. Do you think you could make that journey Bob?" The doctor says with determination in his voice. He just looks up from his position on the floor and gives and weak nod of his head.

The doctor nods and starts to wrap his arm around Bob's, careful not to move the makeshift bandage on his wrist, as I do the same with the other. Together we raise him off the floor onto his own two legs. I doubt he can stand on his own as both of his legs are shaking and his head is weakly hanging on his left shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders I nod the the doctor who lets go of Bob's arm so that he can lead the us to the way out. "We can do this Bob, we are gonna get out of here and eat some Jammy Dodgers on the Tardis once you are better okay."

Turning his head to face me I see confusion on his face and then he asks in a shockingly weak voice. "W-w-what's a-an Jam-jammy d-d-dodger?" I can't help but smile at him. He is so cute.

"Right lets get out of this cave." The doctor says with enthusiasm in his voice. With each step I take I can hear Bob produce a small whimpers or a groan as we walk as he leans heavily on my shoulder. Angels did this to him.

Wait. WHERE ARE THE ANGELS?! As soon as I remember the monsters that did all this damage I come to a sudden halt. "Doctor,

Where are the Angels?!" I say quickly with sudden concern in my voice.

The doctor quickly turns around to face us at the mention of them. Alert I his eyes. "I don't know Amy but I have a feeling that they are planning something bad." He turns his face away from him to the shaking form that I am holding.

"I promise that they will not get you again Bob. You have to trust me okay." Bob looks at him with what little strength he has left and says in a voice barely heard. " I-I-I t-tr-trust y-you." He says with genuine belief in his voice. Doctor looks at him and smiles.

We have been walking for the best part of an hour and a half. Me and the doctor took turns helping Bob walk and it was now my turn again. "Alright Pond, it's time to swap." The doctor says in a cheery voice. Just as he comes to a halt Bon suddenly starts to fall forward.

I rush forward and grab hold of him as the doctor does the same. "Bob!" We both call at the same time and both do not receive a answer. Me and the doctor sit him down onto a near by rock only to see that he has fallen unconscious.

I lay his head down onto my lap, pulling the camo jacket around him a little tighter around his frail form. "Doctor what's wrong with him?" I ask looking down only to see that he is shaking violently and is even more pale then before.

The doctor scans him over quickly with his sonic and reads the results. "Amy, he doesn't have long. Maybe 2 hours tops." Oh my god. I gasp as he tells me this information. This can't be happening!

Doctors PoV

I look down from Amy's broken face onto Bob. He is so pale and weak. I can hear his ragged breathing as he takes small painful gaps of air into his broken and batted body. He is just a child. And he is dying.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear small weak coughs coming from his mouth. Oh god. I look at him only to see a thin line of blood trickle out of him mouth and down his chin. Amy gasps and gently turns his head gently round to face her so she can clean off the blood.

"We have to get him to the Tardis." I say as a matter of fact. If he doesn't get there then he will die. Amy looks up at me with little hope in her eyes. "How doctor, he can barely breath let alone walk." To answer her question I walk over to them and gently place my arms under his knees and halfway up his back. Slowly I lift him up from Amy's lap and frown at how light he is, he almost weighs almost nothing.

"Come alone Pond." I say to her gently. She looks up at me and smiles a sweet smile. As we begin to walk I begin to feel weak shuffling in my arms. I look down only to see his eyes flutter open weakly.

"D-d-d-doc-docto-doctor." He weakly ask me, his voice just below a whisper. He looks awful. Fresh blood has covered his face and a new blood trail is making its way down his chin onto his chest. What did those monsters do to him.

"Just hang in there Bob. We are almost there. You will be okay, just try to stay awake." I say to him in a soft voice. Ever so slightly he moves his head up and down. He doesn't even have the strength to move his head anymore.

I can see him fighting to stay conscious. My brave Bob. You have seen and been through so much in you few years. I let you go once I swear on my hearts that I will not let you go again.

I am also very concerned about what the Angels may be planning. Why take Bob alive and then torture him until he cannot stand on his own without help. Why. Amy is stand beside me with her eyes fixed firmly in Bob. I see concern in her eyes as she looks at him.

Bob is not the only I am concerned about. Not the only question plaguing my mind. Where are the Angels? The one of the most powerful races in the galaxy are just going to let us walk out of here with out a fight? I don't buy it. "Amy make sure that you say close, we don't know where the Angels are and I doubt that they will just let us walk out of here without a fight."

As soon as I mention the Angels I feel Bob wince in my arms as if just saying the name pains him. He is so afraid, what did they do to him. He does not deserve the physical and mental pain that this is causing him. He is shaking more violently then before. He is getting much worse, I don't think that he will last much longer.

"Doctor look!" Amy suddenly shouts pointing just a head of us. Oh my god. There they are. The Angels. Straight ahead of us I can see about 40 Angels standing with a peaceful expression on there faces in a line from one side of the cave to the other in 5 rows.

Weakly Bob lifts his gaze up from the floor to see what we are looking at. He lets out a weak gasp and clutches the collar of my tweed jacket a little tighter as if I would just throw him to the Angels.

"Doctor what do we do. The Tardis is not far behind them. We have to get past." Amy says with her vision darting from Angel to Angel but is careful not to look at the eyes after what happened last time.

"Give the human back doctor." What the hell was that. A voice like gravel, nails on a chalk board the Angel has no voice...or does it?! "Doctor what was that, I thought the Angels had no voice." Amy say to me in a low whisper.

I feel Bob burry his head into my chest as if he can escape just by looking away. No I will not give him to those monsters. Never again will they harm a hair on his head. "Why, what do you want him. He is just a child." He say to them in a stern voice. Why do they want him. What good will come if it.

"Revenge." I have to get Amy and Bob out of here but I can't take my eyes of the Angels. "Amy, keep your eyes and the Angels no matter what. Don't take to your eyes off of them okay." I say to Amy in an calm voice. Once I see that she has her gentle eyes on the Angel I start to look around only to confirm what I already know.

I can't go forward, backwards, up, down, left or... My eyes light up when I see a cave leading away from the Angels on the right hand side. This is our only option. We have to run. "Amy what we are about to do is very stupid but I need you to trust me." I say to Amy without taking my eyes of our only hope.

"I trust you doctor." She says with trust in her voice. I look back down at the weak for in my arms. I can see that he is still fighting to stay conscious. I hold him a bit tighter as I know what I am going to do may hurt him. "RUN!" I yell at Amy as she runs toward the exit of the large cave with me quickly behind her.

"You can run doctor but you can't hide, we will get him in the end." The Angels call after us as we sprint out of the cave. I immediately know that they mean that they will get Bob but I swear that they will never get their hands in him again.

We have been running for about 10 minuets now but somethings is off. Just as it hits me I start to fall forward with no way of stopping it. "AMY WHATCH OUT!" I quickly scream to her but it is too later as I see her fall as well. We have falling into a rather large hole. Next thing that I know the wold around me goes black as I am knocked unconscious from the fall.


End file.
